crazy in love
by 4wolfbane4
Summary: it's fifth year for the marauders and James still hasn't gotten the lovely Lily Evans. What can he do to get her? Well get the help of his crazy friends of course. contains wacky plans and sweet romance parings James Lily Sirius oc Remus oc R
1. Chapter 1

Down in the Gryffindor common room the four best friends and most popular guys in the whole school sat gathered around the fire. James let out a loud and lingering sigh. It was his fifteenth sigh in about three minutes. His friends had tried to ignore him but found it increasingly difficult.

"What James!" Sirius had finally caved and asked him what was bothering him.

"Well it's about Lily…" The other three marauders groaned.

"Prongs, this has gotten ridiculous." Remus said shutting his book before reaching his hands up to rub his temples in irritation.

"Why can't you just give it a rest?" Sirius pried as he hit his head on his desk.

"Really Prongs, you have gotten a bit obsessed." Peter said in his mouse-like voice.

"Could you get over it if the girl you loved had chosen your worst enemy over you?" James asked.

"Um, that has happened to me." Sirius said referring to the one girl he actually liked. Scarlet Hawthorne.

"Right sorry, Padfoot." James apologized.

"S'okay." Sirius mumbled.

"Right, as I was saying I tried to talk to her and offer to walk her to class but she ran ahead to walk with snivellus." James said irritably.

"So?" Remus asked.

"You're not getting the point here Moony. _She walked with him_." James all but hissed.

"Well she always walks with him." Peter said timidly.

"Yeah but she knew it would annoy me." James said.

"How do you know that?" Remus asked.

James bit his lip in thought. "Well what if you saw someone you hated walking with Kendra Kingsbury?"

Kendra was Remus' crush though he tried to deny it.

"I d-don't like h-her." Remus said though he stuttered.

Sirius smirked. "So you wouldn't mind if Henry Johnson asked her out?"

Remus was livid. "He's going to ask her out!"

The other three marauders snickered.

Remus scowled.

"Back to our main problem James has gotten way too obsessed." Peter said.

"I second that." Sirius said twirling his quill around in his fingers.

"Thanks a lot Padfoot." James grumbled as he picked at a piece of loose thread on his robe.

"Look man, you've got to stop badgering her." Sirius said dropping his quill on the table.

"But, then I'll never be able to ask her out."

"You can just don't ask her so much." Remus said.

James sighed. "Fine,"

"Great." Sirius said.

"Hey can we go and get something from the kitchens to eat? I'm starving." Peter said standing up to stretch.

"Sure, I could go for some food." James seconded also standing up.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged before also agreeing to go along.

James got his invisibility cloak and the marauder's map from their dorm before sneaking with his friends out the portrait hole.

~oOo~

"OW! Wormtail!" Sirius hissed after Peter stepped on Sirius's foot under the cloak.

"Sorry!" Peter squeaked.

"Would you two be quiet?" Remus yelled in a whisper.

"Why don't you stand next to him then?" Sirius suggested.

"Fine I will." Remus said and switched spots with Sirius under the cloak. About halfway down the stairway Remus hissed in pain after Peter elbowed him.

"Not so easy is it?" Sirius asked smirking.

Remus glared.

"Would all of you shut up? We're here." James said pulling off the cloak and facing the portrait of the pear.

Remus outstretched his hand and gently tickled the fruit and the marauders watched as the portrait swung open.

"Finally," Peter sighed and walked in.

The other three followed and, were suddenly surrounded by house elves.

"How may we help you fine sirs?" A small house elf asked.

"Oh don't mind us. We're just here to grab a quick bit to eat." James said waving off the elves. The elves nodded and scurried off.

"I think this might be my favorite room in the castle." Peter said as he picked up a roll of bread out of the basket on a table.

"Trust me Peter we know." James said as he got a goblet of pumpkin juice.

Peter grinned like an idiot before diving into the bread roll. Remus wrinkled his nose.

"I can't see how he can eat like that." He said.

Sirius laughed. "Mate, you can be very stuck up sometimes."

"Well at least I'm not going around the school shagging every girl in sight." Remus said back. Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"It's not my fault. The girls come and find me."

"He's got you there Moony." James said taking another swig of pumpkin juice.

Remus just sighed and walked over to get a goblet of water.

"Sooo, how about a prank on out good friend snivellus?" James asked.

"Sounds good to me, what should we do?" Sirius asked.

"How about dying his hair blue?" Peter asked.

"No, we did that a week ago." James said.

"How about we steal all of his school robes?" Remus asked.

"Well that's shocking. You usually don't participate in the pranks Moony." James said.

"What can I say? I probably won't get in any trouble anyways." Remus said.

"True. You are basically considered an angel by all the teachers." Sirius said.

Remus grinned.

"We should probably head back soon." Peter said.

"Yeah, let's get going." James said and through the cloak over his friends and himself and walked out of the kitchen.

~oOo~

"Would you stop stepping on my foot?" Sirius demanded to Peter.

"I'm sorry! It's not like I'm trying too." Peter hissed back.

"Well maybe if you didn't stick to my side like glue we wouldn't have this problem!" Sirius whispered fiercely.

"It's not my fault! You're practically walking right in front of me!" Peter snapped.

"We're under a cloak you idiot. I can't help but walk in front of you by accident!"

"Well-"

"Would both of you shut up? We need to be quiet!" James hissed.

Sirius and Peter shot each other one last glare before being quiet.

~oOo~

James let out an exhausted sigh as he fell back on his bed.

Remus sat down and looked at James.

"You know, Sirius and Peter weren't that bad." Remus pointed out.

"It's not that. It's just…this is out fifth year here at Hogwarts and I just really thought that Lily would have gone out with me by now."

"Prongs just get some rest. I know you're upset but you need to be awake for class tomorrow."

James nodded and rolled over reluctantly before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

James awoke to yelling the next morning.

"Why the bloody hell did you pour water on me?" He heard Sirius yell at Remus.

Remus shrugged. "You wouldn't get up." He said setting down the now empty glass of water. Sirius just shook his head and started to put on his school robes.

James got up and also started to get ready.

"Hey what do we have first?" Peter asked as he finished adjusting his black robe.

Remus pulled out the schedule.

"Well Peter you've got herbology and the rest of have potions."

"Oh joy." Sirius muttered sarcastically.

"I've got to see snivellus first thing in the morning?" James whined. "Well that sucks."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh and grabbed his school bag.

"Well let's go you morons before we miss breakfast." Remus said walking out the door. Peter and Sirius trailed behind.

James gave one last shake of his head before heading out after his friends.

~oOo~

The marauders smirked as they entered the great hall and everyone turned to gaze at them in awe and jealousy.

Awe because they were the most popular kids in the school and jealousy because everyone wanted to be like them.

Three giggly girls then approached the four mischief makers.

"Hi, James. Hi, Sirius." They greeted. It was no secret that James and Sirius were the most wanted guys in the whole school. Remus was also very popular but he didn't go out with many girls so not many really tried.

"Ladies," James greeted while Sirius just winked at them.

"Don't inflate your egos to much boys." Kendra said as she walked by.

"Us?" Sirius asked faking shock.

"Never." James said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right." Kendra said before walking off.

Remus' eyes followed her as she walked.

"Stop drooling Moony." James teased.

Remus snapped back to reality to glare at James.

The three giggly girls left and the marauders went to sit at their usual spot at the end of the Gryffindor table.

James grabbed a piece of toast and turned to say something to Sirius.

"Hey Padfoot,"

Sirius didn't answer. He just gazed down the table grinning goofily at whatever had caught his interest.

James followed his friend's gaze and saw what Sirius was staring at. Scarlet was with her friends including Lily.

James copied Sirius' goofy grin entering Lily dream land in his head.

"Hey you two, stop drooling over your breakfast." Remus said as he ate his cereal.

James and Sirius turned to Remus.

"Like you were doing when you saw Kendra?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

Remus scowled and ate his breakfast in silence.

Lily must have felt James' eyes on her because she glanced at him before whispering to her friends and getting up to leave.

James saw this and immediately stood.

"Oy Evans!"

Lily sighed and turned.

"What Potter?"

James grinned stupidly ignoring Sirius' warning glances.

"Go out with me?"

"NO!" Lily yelled stopping out arms linked with Scarlet's and the rest of their friends trailing behind.

James slumped back down in his seat dejected.

"Didn't we tell you to give her space?" Peter asked after downing down his pumpkin juice.

James shrugged. Suddenly James felt a strange feeling overcome his mouth. He felt a tug on his teeth and suddenly he could see his own teeth. He had been hit with the Densaugeo spell.

"Snivellus!" Sirius yelled in rage standing up to glare at the greasy haired boy sitting at the Slytherine and currently pocketing his wand.

James felt a fury come over him as Sirius yelled at Severus.

Remus managed to calm Sirius down and Remus turned to James.

"Let's get you to madam Pomfrey." He said with a sigh standing up with the other marauders. James didn't say a word but just covered his mouth as he left with the other marauders the eyes of the other students watching them on the way out.

~oOo~

James sat on the bed of the hospital wing as madam Pomfrey gave him a potion to drink.

His teeth went back to their normal size and he left again with the other marauders.

"I can't believe Snivellus did that." James snarled.

"He'll pay." Sirius added for once ignoring the girls who stared at him longingly.

"It was uncalled for." Remus said adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"Oh well. We'll get him back with a prank. I've got to go to herbology though. See you guys later." Peter said and waved before running off.

~oOo~

Remus, Sirius, and James entered the potions class and ended up being the last ones there.

Remus took his seat in the front like the good student he is but James and Sirius sat in the back.

Professor Slughorn came into the room and greeted the class.

"Good morning everyone, let's get started."

James wasn't really paying attention. He was just gazing around the room while Slughorn continued to talk.

"Mr. Potter,"

James' head snapped to the front of the room.

"Yes professor?"

"Would you like to tell the class what we are working on today?" Slughorn asked.

"Uhh….." James trailed off stupidly.

Slughorn shook his head before turning to Sirius who was staring at a spider that was crawling across the floor.

"Mr. Black,"

Sirius looked up warily.

"Do you find that spider more interesting than my class?"

Sirius shrugged. "Sorry, Sluggy."

Professor took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Mr. Black, I would very much appreciate if you called me by my respectful name."

Sirius smirked cockily.

"But Sluggy suites you,"

Professor Slughorn chuckled.

"Alright m'boy I understand you and your joking ways."

Sirius grinned before going back to staring at the spider.

James laughed and looked up at the front of the room.

"All right everyone. Your homework is to write a twelve inch essay on the makings of the living draught potion."

James groaned with the other students before getting up to leave along with Sirius and Remus.

"What do we have next?" James asked Remus.

Remus mulled over the schedule in his head.

"Nothing. I guess we can hang out, outside."

"Cool."

~oOo~

James flopped down on the cool grass under the beech tree they sat under.

Sirius sat down next to him along with Remus.

"Where's Wormtail?" James asked.

Remus paused to think.

"He's getting a tutor to help him with potions."

"He does great at potions." Sirius pointed out.

"Abby Parks is his tutor." Remus sighed.

James laughed out loud. "Man, I didn't know little Wormtail had it in him."

Sirius however smirked. "He's got nothing to look forward too. She may be hot but she's an awful kisser."

"Sirius, do you know how every girl in this school kisses?" James asked in mock disapproving tone.

Sirius grinned. "Not everyone."

Remus and James laughed.

"Well I hope Peter doesn't get his hopes up. Last I heard Abby was dating the keeper of the Ravenclaw quiddich team." Remus said.

"Mason Donaldson? Man, they are a good couple." James said thoughtfully.

"You sound like a girl, mate." Sirius said.

James scowled.

"Shut up." He muttered.

Remus rubbed his hands over his eyes tiredly.

"You've seem tired lately Moony." James said.

"Is full moon coming soon?" Sirius asked trying to remember the exact day in his head.

Remus shook his head.

"Full moon's not for another three weeks. I've been tutoring a first year in herbology and all he wants to do is talk about you two prats. I've had to work later just to get him to pay attention."

"Ah another fan," Sirius said cockily.

James laughed. "We do have a lot of those."

"Hey could you two do me a favor?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Depends on what it is." Sirius said plucking the grass out of the ground around him.

"Could you two come to my tutoring session tonight? Maybe if he see's you he'll stop talking about you guys so much and actually focus."

"Sure." Sirius shrugged.

"Well I guess I can make it." James said.

"Great thanks guys."

~oOo~

Later that day James sat in charms class with Professor Flitwick.

Sirius sat at another table with a girl who was making googly eyes at Sirius.

James was unfortunately seated with Henry Gibson. A boy, who always seemed to, be sick.

James flinched slightly when the boy let out a hacking cough.

Sirius shifted in his seat awkwardly as the girl next to him lazily drew small circles on his arm.

James was about to laugh if it hadn't been for Henry letting out another _disturbingly_ loud sneeze.

James let out a groan and let his head hit the desk.

"Mr. Potter?" Professor Flitwick asked in concern.

"Hm?" James mumbled looking up at his Charms professor.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." James said.

James then slightly turned his head and saw the one thing that could make sitting next to Henry less painful. Lily Evans.

James smiled at her head as it was bent over taking notes. James however glowered when he saw that _Snivellus_ was sitting right next to Lily.

The way Severus stared at Lily and the way he always found a nice moment to bump her arm with his simply irked James.

James felt a poke on his shoulder and looked up to see Sirius staring at him.

"Well you coming or what?"

James shook his head to make all thoughts of murdering Snivellus go away and grabbed his bag.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Well if you weren't so busy staring at Evans you would've noticed class was over."Sirius said with a sigh.

James glared. "Like that one time we almost had to drag you away because you wouldn't stop staring at Scarlet at lunch once?" James challenged.

Sirius' mouth twitched. "Let's just go you old prat."

"Coming," James said and let out a mournful sigh when he realized that Lily had already left.

**~oOo~**

**A/N: So how do you guys like the story? I would like any suggestions if you have any. I am trying to put more romance in the story but it's still pretty slow. Sorry about that. Anyways, any suggestions let me know.**

**P.S.-if anyone is reading or has read my story ****a marauder love story**** I will be updating in a few days. I hadn't updated in a while because I had huge writers block and my uncle was in the hospital so I was busy with that.**

**R&R please**

**~4wolfbane4**


	3. Chapter 3

Remus' eyes scanned over the shelves of books that surrounded him as he waited for his student that he tutored, Michael, to arrive.

He was about to reach out and grab a book when a voice stopped him.

"Hey you,"

Remus turned around and saw the smiling face of Kendra. She had dirty blonde hair with pale skin. She was fairly tall and skinny.

"Oh hey," Remus greeted struggling to keep his cool. Kendra had a few classes with him so he saw her a lot and talked to her a few times.

"So what are you doing here?" Kendra asked gazing at all his teaching supplies.

"Oh, I volunteered to tutor a first year with herbology."

"Awww, that's so sweet." Kendra smiled.

Remus blushed.

"T-thanks,"

Kendra looked down at her watch. "Well, shoot. I've got to go. If I'm late to potions again professor Slughorn will kill me. I'll see you later." Kendra said waving goodbye before exiting the library.

Remus waved to and turned back to the rows of books.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?"

Remus turned and looked down to see Michael peering up at him with hazel eyes and curly brown hair.

"No, Michael she's just another classmate." Remus assured.

Michael shrugged. "Whatever. Anyways where are James and Sirius? I thought you said they'd be here?"

Remus remembered. "Oh, yeah hang on for one second okay?"

Michael nodded and Remus went around a shelf and hid in a secluded corner.

After checking to see if anyone was around Remus pulled out his magical mirror that all marauders had.

"James!" He hissed quietly. A moment went by before James came into view with his messy black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses.

"You and Sirius need to get down here to see my student remember?"

Remembrance dawned on James' face.

"Oh yeah, we'll be right there." And then James disappeared.

Remus sighed and went back to where Michael was sitting.

"Sorry about that Michael. They'll be here in a few minutes."

"Really?" Michael asked in excitement.

Remus chuckled. "Yes really."

"Cool so what's it like to be one of the marauders?" Michael asked. Remus shook his head knowing that Michael wouldn't pay attention to his tutoring until he met James and Sirius.

"It's fun. Being with great guys like them. They always find a way to make things fun."

"Wow you're so lucky." Michael exclaimed.

"Thanks," Remus said shuffling papers around on the desk before him.

"So are they coming now?" Michael asked.

"Soon," Remus promised.

~oOo~

James struggled to run as he gazed at the marauder's map and saw Sirius outside the library waiting for him. He had reminded Sirius about the tutoring using the magic mirror and decided to meet up outside the library.

James continued to run while putting away the map. He stopped at the entrance and saw Sirius leaning against the way sweeping away his black hair out of his eyes.

"Hey," James greeted once he reached Sirius.

Sirius smirked. "Have a nice run?"

James glared. "Shut up."

Sirius just shook his head and the two of them walked into the library.

Suddenly madam Pince stopped before the two mischief makers.

James raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked in a casual voice.

"You two never come in here. What do you want?" demanded madam Pince.

"We're just here to see Remus." Sirius said.

"How do I know that?" madam Pince asked.

"You could ask him." James pointed out.

Madam Pince looked back and forth between the two boys before moving aside and letting them walk on.

"Well that was bad." James murmured to Sirius.

"You think she's still mad about the portable swamp we put in here during fourth year?" Sirius asked.

James was about to answer but he looked ahead and saw Remus sitting with a little boy in the back.

"There they are." James said.

Sirius saw where they were and grinned. "Well let's get going then."

The two of them made their way past tables and other students to Remus and Michael in the back.

"Hey Moony," James greeted gaining Remus' and Michael's attention. Michael looked up and his eyes got as wide as saucers.

"Y…you're….J-James Potter…and S-Sirius B-Black…" Michael stuttered in awe.

Sirius grinned and draped an arm lazily around the boy's shoulders. "Nice to meet you too."

"James Sirius, this is Michael King. Michael, this is Sirius Black and James Potter." Remus introduced.

"Nice to meet you Michael," James said bending down in front of the giddy first year. "Do you like quiddich?"

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "Mate, not everyone is obsessed as you are."

James smirked. "You're on the team to mate."

"Yeah, but I'm not obsessed." Sirius remarked. He then turned back to Michael.

"Now Michael, if you want to do something interesting with your free time instead of playing quiddich, you could get a girl." Sirius advised with a cocky smirk.

"Sirius!" James laughed.

Sirius shrugged. "Now Michael, do you see that little first year over there?" Sirius asked Michael. Sirius was pointing at a small petite blonde with blue eyes and wore a soft smile while reading what looked like a muggle book. "I bet she would love for you to talk to her."

"Sirius, I don't think that Michael is a player like you." Remus said.

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

Michael had gone back to smiling at the two most famous marauders.

"So Michael, do you think you can pay attention to your tutoring sessions now that you have met us?" James asked.

Michael nodded and went straight to his herbology textbook. Michael would do anything that James or Sirius told him to do.

"We'll see you around." James bid goodbye and left with Sirius.

~oOo~

James strutted around the hallways of school. He had a free period but none of his friends did so he just used this time to walk around the school.

"Hey James,"

James turned and looked for the person who called his name and ended up looking at Frank Longbottom.

"What's up?" James asked.

Frank came and stood before James. "I was walking by the library and saw Severus mumbling to himself. He kept talking about getting revenge on you."

"Revenge? For what?"

"I don't know. I guess he's still mad about you asking Lily out at breakfast."

"Oh, well don't worry. I'll take care of it." James reassured.

"You sure, I'm just saying, Severus looked pretty mad."

"Did you happen to see where he was in the library?"

"No, he was leaving as I walked by." Frank said.

James nodded, thanked Frank, and walked off.

~oOo~

Remus let out a tired sigh as he packed up his tutoring supplies. His tutoring session with Michael was over and since Michael had met James and Sirius he was able to focus better.

While walking out of the library Remus looked ahead of him and saw Scarlet Hawthorne walking a little ways ahead.

Remus jogged to catch up with her. Scarlet sensed someone behind her and turned to smile at Remus who had successfully caught up with her.

"Oh, hey Remus,"

Remus could see why Sirius liked her so much. She was a very sweet girl and had brown hair with blonde highlights. She was fairly tan and had freckles on her nose. She had grey eyes but they changed green whenever she wore something that was green.

"Hey Scarlet,"

"What have you been up to?" Scarlet asked as the two of them continued walking.

"I just got finished with a tutoring session." Remus explained.

Scarlet smiled. "Oh yeah, Kendra told me about that."

"She did?" Remus asked clearly surprised.

"Yeah, she told me on my way to divination."

"Really, that's surprising."

"Kendra always thought you were a nice guy." Scarlet explained causing Remus to blush.

"So where are you going next?" Scarlet asked out of curiosity.

"Umm, lunch."

Scarlet slapped her forehead. "Oh I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I forgot about lunch!"

Remus chuckled.

"Do you want to walk together?" Scarlet asked.

Remus was about to say yes but he remembered the time Sirius saw Scarlet talking to a fourth year and Sirius ended up trapping the kid in a closet. No one found the fourth year for five hours. In order to avoid Sirius' jealousy Remus decided to make an excuse.

"I'd love to but I have to drop something off at professor Slughorn's office before I go." Remus said.

Scarlet smiled. "Alright, well, maybe some other time." She said and walked off.

Remus waited until she was far ahead before he continued his way to the great hall.

~oOo~

James and Sirius entered the great hall for lunch and plopped down in their usual seats at the end of the table.

"So…" James trailed off.

"Hey guys," Peter greeted as he took a seat across his friends.

"Hey Wormtail," James greeted.

Peter glanced at Sirius who was glaring at everything in sight.

"What's wrong with Padfoot?" Peter asked James. James looked at Sirius and sighed.

"Professor Binns told Sirius that if he didn't get a good grade on the next test then Sirius has to get a tutor." James said.

"So, Sirius has had lots of tutors before." Peter said still not getting what was wrong.

"His tutor would have to be Ashley Goldstein." James smirked.

"Ashley Goldstein? The girl who is obsessed with Sirius?"

"The one and only," Sirius snarled.

"What's this about Ashley?" Remus asked as he sat by his friends.

"She might have to tutor Padfoot in history of magic." James said.

Remus nodded in understanding.

"This sucks! We shouldn't even have to take history of magic!" Sirius exclaimed furiously causing a few first years to run away in fear.

"You know, I could tutor you." Remus said.

Sirius looked up. "Seriously?"

Remus shrugged. "Why not,"

Sirius beamed. "Moony, you're the best."

Remus chuckled and served himself some mashed potatoes.

James looked around the great hall and spotted Lily sitting with her friends.

"Should I go talk to her?" James asked no one in particular.

Sirius looked where James was looking and spotted Scarlet. "I guess so." He shrugged. "But I'm going too."

James nodded and the two of them stood up.

"You shouldn't do this." Remus warned.

James shook his warning off and walked with Sirius towards the girls.

When the two marauders reached the girls James lightly tapped Lily on the shoulder.

Lily turned around with a smile that disappeared when she saw James.

"What do you want Potter?" She hissed.

"Is that anyway to talk to a fellow classmate?" James asked.

"It's a way to talk to egotistical prats." Lily retorted.

"Now that hurt Evans." Sirius said putting a hand to his heart in fake hurt.

"Can you two please leave?" Kendra asked with a sigh.

"We will if your friends go out with us." James said looking at Lily.

"No." Alice deadpanned.

"Oh, come on why not?" Sirius asked looking at Scarlet.

"Because you're full of yourself," Lily said to James.

"And, you're a player." Scarlet said to Sirius.

"Oh come on." James said.

"We're not that bad." Sirius said with a grin.

Lily opened her mouth to retort but was cut off.

"They said to leave them alone."

James and Sirius turned to face Severus.

James smirked. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Severus pulled out his wand. However Sirius was quicker and disarmed Severus with his own wand.

"Well go ahead _Snivellus._ Do something." James taunted.

Severus glared and made to go after his wand but Sirius quickly cast the impedimenta on Severus making him fall backwards.

Other students around the great hall started to gather around to watch.

By this point James had pulled out his wand as well. "What are you going to do?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Sirius looked up and saw professor Slughorn walking with professor McGonagall into the great hall.

"Prongs," Sirius bumped James in the side. James looked at Sirius with a confused look. Sirius jerked his head towards the teachers and the two marauders pocketed their wands.

"Let's go." James murmured, and the two marauders walked away.

The two of them walked back ignoring the disapproving looks from Lily and her friends, the longing looks from girls, the admiration from other students, and the burning glare coming from Severus. James and Sirius then approached Remus and Peter. Remus was shaking his head disapprovingly and Peter was beaming in fascination.

"Let's go." Remus sighed and the four marauders walked out.

~oOo~

James continued his day and went to divination with Sirius, which was boring. He then went to his favorite class in the whole school….defense against the dark arts.

James entered DADA with Sirius and Remus who also had DADA. James took his seat next to Sirius and Remus sat with Lily who also had DADA.

James usually looked at Lily or actually listened in this class. Sirius did the same thing though he stared at Scarlet most of the time.

Professor Williams then walked into the class and greeted the students. James liked everything about DADA, except the teacher. It wasn't as if Professor Williams was a bad teacher or anything. It's just that every girl thought he was a god, including his precious Lily.

Oh yes, all the girls just love Professor Williams' blonde curly hair, his stunning blue eyes, and well built figure. James had to listen to Abby, Rebecca, and Samantha, go on and on about him at quidditch practice all the time.

"All right class, today we will be discussing werewolves." James looked up where Remus was sitting and saw his friend stiffen and pale.

"Now, can someone tell me the difference between a werewolf and an Animagus?" Professor Williams asked.

James stiffened a little at the mention of Animagus. He glanced at Sirius who seemed perfectly at ease. However, Sirius didn't really get affected by things like that anyway.

Lily raised her hand. "Yes Miss Evans?" Professor Williams asked.

"The difference between an Animagus and a werewolf is that an Animagus chooses when they change form. A werewolf has no choice or control. In its form a werewolf could accidently kill their best friend if they were there."

James smiled. His Lily flower was so smart.

"Great! Now, does anyone know how someone becomes a werewolf?"

Scarlet raised her hand. "Yes Scarlet?"

James glanced at Sirius who was glaring. The one thing that bugged Sirius the most with Professor Williams is that he always called Scarlet by her first name, never Miss Hawthorne.

"When someone is bitten by another werewolf they receive the ability to turn into one as well." Scarlet said. Professor Williams nodded.

"Yes, if someone is bitten by a werewolf then they do inherit the ability to change into a werewolf. Great job Scarlet!"

Class droned on for James until the bell rang and the students left for dinner.

~oOo~

After dinner James walked back with his friends to their dorms.

"I'm bored." Sirius said.

"You're always bored." Remus pointed out.

James laughed. "He's got you there Padfoot."

Sirius shook his head though he was smiling.

"Well let's just get to bed. I'm way too tired." Peter said with a yawn.

The other marauders nodded and followed back to the Gryffindor common room and to their dorm.

**~oOo~**

**A/N- YAY! Another chapter done. This one took a bit longer to write though. I was busy making the class schedules for the marauders and Lily. Anyways, enjoy! R&R**


End file.
